Uzumaki-Hamilton
by AntauriFangirl13
Summary: This is a crossover fanfiction between Naruto and Hamilton the musical. I've been really into Hamilton lately. So I thought why not combine them? This will be taking the songs from Hamilton and putting the Naruto characters with them. And I will be doing all of the songs.
1. Characters

Alexander Hamilton- Naruto

Aaron Burr- Sasuke

George Washington- Kakashi

Eliza Schuyler- Hinata

Angelica Schuyler- Sakura

John Laurens- Gaara

Marquis de Lafayette- Sai

Hercules Mulligan- Kiba

Thomas Jefferson- Neji

James Madison- Rock Lee

Philip Hamilton- Boruto

Maria Reynolds- Temari

King George III- Danzo

Samuel Seabury- Shino

Charles Lee- Might Gai

James Reynolds- Shikamaru

Doctor- Shizune

Peggy Schuyler- Hanabi

George Eacker- Kawaki

Philip Schuyler- Hiashi

Theodosia Sr. Burr- Ino

Theodosia Jr. Burr- Sarada

Angelica Hamilton- Himawari

Eliza Jr. Hamilton- Chouchou

James Alexander Hamilton- Inojin

Alexander Jr. Hamilton- Shikadai

William S. Hamilton- Metal Lee

John Church Hamilton- Mirai

Philip III Hamilton- Mitsuki

Cousin Hamilton- Karin


	2. Uzumaki Naruto

Sasuke- How does bastard,, orphan, son of a whore, and shinobi dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Land of Eddies by providence, impoverished, in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?

Gaara- The ryo dollar founding father without a father got a farther by working a lot harder, by being a lot smarter, by being a self starter, by fourteen they placed him in charge of a trading charter

Neji- And everyday while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away he struggled and kept his guard up. Inside he was longing for something to be a part of the brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter

Lee- Then a hurricane came and devastation reigned. Our man say his future drip dripping down the drain. Put a pencil to his temple connected it to his brain. And he wrote his first refrain a testament to his pain

Sasuke- Well the word got around they said, "This kid is insane, man." Took up a collection just to send him to the Fire land. "Get your education, don't forget from whence you came and the world is gonna know your name. What's your name man?"

Naruto- Uzumaki Naruto. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. And there's a million things I haven't done. But just you wait, just you wait…

Hinata- When he was ten his father spilt, full of it, debt-ridden. Two years later see Naru and his mother bedridden. Half dead, sitting in their own sick, the scent thick

Company- And Naru got better but his mother went quick

Kakashi- Moved in with a cousin the cousin committed suicide. Left him with nothing but ruined pride, something new inside A voice saying

Kakashi/Company- "(Naruto) you gotta fend for yourself"

Kakashi- He started retreating and reading every scroll on the shelf

Sasuke- There would have been nothing left to do for someone less astute. He woulda been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution. Started working, clerking for the Land of Eddies' warlord. Trading throwing stars and kunai and all the things he can't afford. Scamming for every scroll he can get his hands on. Planning for the future see him now as he stands in head of a boat heading for a new land. In Konoha you can be a new man

Company/Naruto- In Konoha you can be a new man- (Just you wait) In Konoha you can be a new man- (Just you wait) In Konoha you can be a new man-

Women- In Konoha

Men- Konoha

Naruto- Just you wait!

Company- Oh, Uzumaki Naruto (Uzumaki Naruto) We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting the wings for you) You could never back down you never learned to take your time! Oh, Uzumaki Naruto (Uzumaki Naruto) When the Land of Fire sings for you. Will they know what you overcame, will they know you rewrote the game? The world will never be the same, oh

Sasuke- He's walking through the village gates, see if you can spot him (Just you wait). Another shinobi coming up from the bottom (Just you wait). His enemies destroyed his rep, the Fire Land forgot him

Kiba/Lee & Sai/Neji- We fought with him

Gaara/Boruto- Me? I died for him

Hinata & Sakura & Hanabi/Ino- Me? I loved him

Sasuke- And me? I'm the damn fool who killed him

Company- There's a million things I haven't done. But just you wait!

Sasuke- What's your name man?

All- Uzumaki Naruto!


	3. Sasuke Uchiha Sir

Company- 1776, Hidden Leaf Village

Naruto- Pardon me. Are you Sasuke Uchiha, sir?

Sasuke- That depends. Who's asking?

Naruto- Oh, well, sure, sir. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm at your service sir. I have been looking for you.

Sasuke- I'm getting nervous.

Naruto- Sir… I heard your name around the village. I was seeking a way to become a great shinobi when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir. He advIses the Hokage?

Sasuke- You punched her advisor.

Naruto- Yes! I wanted to do what you did. Graduate from school in two, then join the Shinobi war. She looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid. So how'd you do it? How'd you leave the Academy so fast?

Sasuke- It was my parents' dying wish before they passed.

Naruto- You're an orphan. Of course! I'm an orphan. God I wish there was a war! Then we could prove that we're more than anyone bargained for…

Sasuke- Can I buy you a drink?

Naruto- That would be nice.

Sasuke- While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice. Talk less.

Naruto- What?

Sasuke- Smile more. Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for.

Naruto- You can't be serious.

Sasuke- You want to get ahead?

Naruto- Yes.

Sasuke- Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead.

Gaara- Yo yo yo yo yo! What time it is?

Gaara/Sai/Kiba- Show time!

Sasuke- Like I said…

Garra- Show time! Show time! Yo! I'm Gaara of the Sand in the place to be! Two shots of sake, but I'm working on three, uh! Those Mist ninja don't want it with me! Cuz I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I'm free!

Sai- Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Sai Yamanaka! Everything you say makes me guffaw! I came from afar just to say bonsoir! Tell the Mizukage "casse toi"! Who's the best? C'est moi!

Kiba- Brah! Brah! I am Kiba Inuzuka, up in it, loving it. Yes I heard your mother say "come again"?

Gaara/Sai- Ay!

Kiba- Lock up your daughters and canines, of course it's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…

Sai- Wow

Gaara- No more sex, pour me another brew, son! Let's raise a couple more…

Gaara/Sai/Kiba- To the Revolution!

Gaara- Well, if it ain't the prodigy of the Academy!

Kiba- Sasuke Uchiha!

Gaara- Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!

Sasuke- Good luck with that: You're taking a stand. You spit, I'm a' sit. We'll see where we land.

Sai/Kiba- Boo!

Gaara- Sasuke, the revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?

Naruto- If you stand for nothing, Sasuke, what'll you fall for?

Kiba/Sai/Gaara- Ooh, who you? Who you? Who are you? Ooh, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?


	4. My Shot

Naruto- I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy, and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

I'mma pass through the Academy

I probably shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish

The problem is I got a lot of brains, but no polish

I gotta holler just to be heard

With every word I drop knowledge

I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal

Tryin' to reach my goal, my power of speech: unimpeachable

Only sixteen, but my mind is older

These Konoha streets getting colder, I shoulder

Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage

I have learned to manage. I don't have a gun to brandish

I walk these streets famished

The plan is to fan this spark into a flame

But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out my name

I am the—

Naruto/Gaara/Sai/Kiba- N-A, R-U, T-O, I have flow

Our chains, we will overthrow

Naruto- We'll be a colony that runs independently

Right now the Land of Water keeps shtting on us endlessly

Essentially, they tax us relentlessly

Then the Mizukage turns around, runs a spending spree

He ain't never gonna set his descendants free

So there will be a revolution in this century

ENTER ME!

Gaara/Sai/Kiba- (He says in parentheses)

Naruto- Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me

I will lay down my life if it sets us free

Eventually you'll see my ascendancy

Naruto/Gaara- And I am not throwing away my shot (my shot)

I am not throwing away my shot (my shot)

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy, and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

Naruto/Gaara/Sai/Kiba- I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy, and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

It's time to take a shot!

Sai- I dream of life without the monarchy

The unrest in The Land of Wind will lead to "onarchy"

"Onarchy?" How you say, how you s—Oh, anarchy!

When I fight I make the other side panicky

With my-

Naruto/Gaara/Sai/Kiba- Shot!

Kiba- Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice

And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis

I'm joining the rebellion cuz I know it's my chance

To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants

I'm gonna take a-

Naruto/Gaara/Sai/Kiba- Shot!

Gaara- Eh, but we'll never be truly free

Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me

You and I, do or die, wait till I sally in on a stallion

With the first black battalion

Have another-

Naruto/Gaara/Sai/Kiba- Shot!

Sasuke- Geniuses, lower your voices

You keep out of trouble, and you double your choices

I'm with you, but the situation is fraught

You've got to be carefully taught:

If you talk, you're gonna get shot!

Naruto- Sasuke, check what we got

Mr. Sai hard rock like Lancelot

I think your pants look hot

Gaara, I like you a lot

Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot

What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot

Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not

A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists

Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is

Oh, am I talkin' too loud?

Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth

I never had a group of friends before

I promise that I'll make y'all proud

Gaara- Let's get this guy in front of a crowd!

COMPANY:

I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy, and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy, and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

Gaara (Naruto/Sai/Kiba)- LAURENS and (HAMILTON, LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN):

Everybody sing

Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh (Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh)

Hey

Wo-oh-oh (Wo-oh-oh)

Wooh!

Wo-oh-oh (Wo-oh-oh)

Sing let 'em hear ya (Yeah)

Gaara (Company)- Let's go! (Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh)

I said, shout it to the rooftops

(Wo-oh-oh)

Said to the rooftops

(Wo-oh-oh)

Now come on

(Yeah)

Now come on, let's go

Gaara- Rise up

When you're living on your knees, you rise up

Tell your brother that he's got to rise up

Tell your sister that she's got to rise up

Gaara/Ensemble (Company)- When are these colonies gonna rise up

(Whoa, woah)

When are these colonies gonna rise up (Woah)

When are these colonies gonna rise up (Woah)

When are these colonies gonna rise up (Woah)

Rise up

Naruto- I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory

When's it's gonna get me?

In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?

If I see it coming, do I run or do I let it be?

Is it like a beat without a melody?

See, I never thought I'd live past twenty

Where I come from some get half as many

Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask

We have to make this moment last, that's plenty

Scratch that

This is not a moment, it's the movement

Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went

Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand

We roll like Moses, claimin' our Promised Land

And? If we win our independence?

'Zat a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?

Or will the blood we shed begin an endless

Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?

I know the action in the street is excitin'

But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'

I've been readin' 'n writin'

We need to handle our financial situation

Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?

I'm past patiently waitin'! I'm passionately smashin' every expectation

Every action's an act of creation

I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow

For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow

Naruto (Company)- And I am not throwin' away my shot

I am not throwin' away my shot

Hey, yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy, and hungry

And I'm not throwin' away my shot

Naruto/Gaara/Kiba (Company)- We gonna rise up; time to take a shot

(Not thrown' away my shot)

We gonna rise up; time to take a shot

(Not throwin' away my shot)

We gonna (rise up, rise up)

Naruto- It's time to take a shot

Naruto/Gaara/Kiba (Company)- (Rise up, rise up)

It's time to take a shot (rise up, rise up)

(Wo-oah) Time to take a shot (rise up)

Take a shot, a shot, a shot, (Oh-Oh, oh)

A-yo, it's time to take a shot (Woah, oh-oh oh)

Time to take a shot (Woah-oh)

And I am (And I am)

Not throwing away my

COMPANY:

Not throwing away my shot!


	5. The Story of Tonight

Naruto-I may not live to see our glory

Gaara/Sai/Kiba- I may not live to see our glory

Naruto- But I will gladly join the fight

Gaara/Sai/Kiba- But I will gladly join the fight

Naruto- And when our children tell our story

Gaara/Sai/Kiba- And when our children tell our story

Hamilton- They'll tell the story of tonight

Kiba- Let's have another round tonight

Sai- Let's have another round tonight

Naruto- Let's have another round tonight

Gaara- Raise a glass to freedom

Something they can never take away

No matter what they tell you

Raise a glass to the four of us

Gaara/Kiba- Tomorrow there'll be more of us

Gaara/Sai/Kiba- Telling the story of tonight

Naruto- They'll tell the story of tonight

Gaara/Sai/Kiba- Raise a glass to freedom

Something they can never take away

Naruto- No matter what they tell you

Sai/Kiba- Let's have another round tonight

Gaara- Raise a glass to the four of us

Gaara/Sai/Kiba- Tomorrow there'll be more of us

Naruto/Gaara- Telling the story of tonight

Sai/Kiba- Let's have another round tonight

Naruto/Gaara/Ensemble- They'll tell the story of tonight

Sai/Kiba/Ensemble- Raise a glass to freedom

Naruto/Gaara/Ensemble- They'll tell the story of tonight

Sai/Kiba/Ensemble- Raise a glass to freedom

Naruto/Gaara/Ensemble- They'll tell the story of tonight

Sai/Kiba/Ensemble- They'll tell the story of

Company- Tonight


	6. The Hyuga Sisters

Sasuke- There's nothing rich folks love more

Than going downtown and slumming it with the poor

They pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students in the common

Just to watch 'em talk

Take Hiashi Hyuga, the man is loaded

Uh oh, but little does he know that

His daughters, Hanabi, Sakura, Hinata

Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at

COMPANY: Work, work

Sakura- Sakura!

COMPANY: Work, work

Hinata- Hinata!

Hanabi- And Hanabi!

COMPANY: Work, work

The Hyuga Sisters!

Sakura- Sakura!

Hanabi- Hanabi!

Hinata- Hinata!

COMPANY: Work!

Hanabi- Daddy said to be home by sundown

Sakura- Daddy doesn't need to know

Hanabi- Daddy said not to go downtown

Sakura- Like I said, you're free to go

But—look around, look around

The revolution's happening in Konoha

Hinata/Hanabi- Konoha

Company- Sakura

SISTERS & COMPANY: Work!

Hanabi- It's bad enough Daddy wants to go to war

Hinata- People shouting in the square

Hanabi- It's bad enough there'll be violence in our land

Sakura- New ideas in the air

Sakura/Male Ensemble- Look around, look around—

Hinata- Sakura, remind me what we're looking for

ALL MEN: She's looking for me!

Sakura (Company)- Hinata, I'm looking for a mind at work (work, work)

I'm looking for a mind at work (work, work) [x2]

Woa-oah

SISTERS: Woa-oah

SISTERS & COMPANY: Work!

Sasuke- Ooh, there's nothing like summer in the city

Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty

Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny

But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money

Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels?

You searchin' for a shinobi who can give you ideals?

Sakura- Sasuke, you disgust me

Sasuke- Ahh, so you've discussed me

I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me

Sakura- I've been reading Common Sense by Jiriya

So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane

You want a revolution? I want a revelation

So listen to my declaration:

ALL SISTERS- "We hold these truths to be self-evident

That all men are created equal"

Sakura (Company)- And when I meet Neji Hyuga (unh!)

I'mma compel him to include women in the sequel

Women- Work!

Hinata- Look around, look around at how

Lucky we are to be alive right now

Hinata/Hanabi- Look around, look around at how

Lucky we are to be alive right now

ALL SISTERS- History is happening in Konoha and we

Just happen to be in the greatest city in the world

SISTERS & COMPANY: In the greatest city in the world!

Sakura (Hinata/Hanabi) ((Men))- Cause I've been reading Common Sense by Jiriya

(look around, look around)((hey, hey, hey, hey))

So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane

(the revolution's happening in)((hey, hey, hey, hey))

Sakura (Hinata/Hanabi) ((Women))- (Konoha) You want a revolution? ((look around, look around))

I want a revelation (In Konoha, whoa)

So listen to my declaration ((the revolution's happening))

ALL SISTERS (WOMEN) ((MEN))- We hold these truths to be self evident

(look around, look around) (hey, hey)

That all men are created equal

(at how lucky we are to be alive right now) (hey, hey)

ALL SISTERS & COMPANY- Look around, look around

At how lucky we are to be alive right now

History is happening in Konoha

And we just happen to be

WOMEN (MEN): In the greatest city in the world (in the greatest city)

COMPANY: In the greatest city in the world!

COMPANY: Work, work

Sakura- Sakura!

COMPANY: Work, work

Hinata- Hinata!

Hanabi- And Hanabi!

COMPANY: Work, work

All Sisters- The Hyuga Sisters!

Company- Work, work!

ALL SISTERS (COMPANY)- We're looking for a mind at work (work, work)

Hey (work, work)

Sakura (Company)- Woah-ah! (work, work)

Hinata/Hanabi (Company)- Hey (work, work)

In the greatest city

ALL SISTERS- In the greatest city

In the world!

COMPANY: In the greatest city in the world!


	7. Shinobi Refuted

Shino- Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Shino Aburame, and I present

"Free thoughts on the proceedings of the Continental Congress!"

Heed not the rabble who scream revolution

They have not your interest at heart

Kiba- Oh my god. Tear this dude apart

Shino-Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution

Don't let them lead you astray

This congress does not speak for me

Sasuke- Let him be

Shino- They're playing a dangerous game

I pray the Mizukage shows you his mercy

For shame, for shame!

Naruto- Yo!

Shino- Heed not the rabble who

Naruto- He'd have you all unravel at the sound of screams

Shino- Scream-

Naruto- But the revolution

Shino- Revolution—

Naruto- Is comin'

Shino- They have not your interests

Naruto- The have-nots are gonna win this

Shino- At heart—

Naruto- It's hard to listen to you with a straight face

Shino- Chaos and—

Naruto- Chaos and bloodshed

Shino- Bloodshed are not—

Naruto- Already haunt us

Shino- A solution—

Naruto- Honestly, you shouldn't even talk—

Shino- Don't let them lead you astray—

Naruto- And what about Buhen?

Look at the cost and all that we've lost

And you talk about Congress?

Shino- This Congress does not speak for me

Naruto- My toad speaks more eloquently than thee

Shino- You're playing a dangerous game

Naruto- But strangely, your mange is the same!

Shino- I pray the Mizukage shows you his mercy

Naruto- Is he in Natsu?

Shino- For shame—

Naruto- For the Revolution!

Shino- For shame!

Naruto- For the Revolution!

Shino- Heed-

Naruto- If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna

Naruto/Shino- Scream—

Naruto- Honestly, look at me, please don't read!

Shino- Not your interest—

Naruto (Comapny)- Don't modulate the key then not debate with me (laughter)

Why should a tiny island across the sea

Regulate the price of tea?

Sasuke- Naruto, please!

Naruto- Sasuke, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive

Drop the niceties

Ensemble- Silence! A message from the Mizukage

A message from the Mizukage

Full Company- A message from the Mizukage!


	8. You'll Be Back

Danzo- You say the price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay

You cry in your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by

Why so sad?

Remember we made an arrangement when you went away

Now you're making me mad

Remember despite our estrangement, I'm your man

You'll be back

Soon you'll see

You'll remember you belong to me

You'll be back

Time will tell

You'll remember that I served you well

Oceans rise, empires fall

We have seen each other through it all

And when push comes to shove,

I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love

Da dada da da

Da dadada dayada

Dada da da dayada

Da dada da da

Da dadada dayada

Dada da da da

You say our love is draining and you can't go on

You'll be the one complaining when I am gone

And, no, don't change the subject

'Cause you're my favorite subject

My sweet, submissive subject

My loyal, royal subject

Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever

You'll be back

Like before

I will fight the fight and win the war

For your love

For your praise

And I'll love you till my dying days

When you're gone, I'll go mad

So don't throw away this thing we had

'Cause when push comes to shove

I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love

Da dada da da

Da dadada dayada

Dada da da dayada

Da dada da da

Da dadada dayada

Dada da

Everybody!

Da dada da da

Da dadada dayada

Dada da da dayada

Da dada da da

Da dadada dayada

Dadada da da dayada


	9. Right Hand Man

Company- Mist Zabuza's got troops on the water

Thirty-two thousand troops in Asagao Port

Ensemble 1- Thirty-two thousand troops in Asagao Port

Ensemble 2- Thirty-two thousand troops in Asagao Port

Ensemble 1- When they surround our troops!

They surround our troops!

When they surround our troops!

Ensemble 2- They surround our troops!

They surround our troops!

Naruto- As a kid in the Land of Eddies I wished for a war

I knew that I was poor

I knew it was the only way to—

Naruto/Sasuke/Gaara/Sai/Kiba- Rise up!

Naruto- If they tell my story

I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or—

Naruto/Sasuke/Gaara/Sai/Kiba- Rise up!

Naruto- We will fight for this land

But there's only one man

Who can give us a command so we can—

Naruto/Sasuke/Gaara/Sai/Kiba- Rise up!

Naruto- Understand? It's the only way to—

Naruto/Sasuke/Gaara/Sai/Kiba- Rise up! Rise up!

Naruto- Here he comes!

Ensemble- Here comes the General!

Sasuke- Ladies and gentlemen!

Ensemble- Here comes the General!

Sasuke- The moment you've been waiting for!

Ensemble- Here comes the General!

Sasuke- The pride of Konohagakure!

Ensemble- Here comes the General!

Sasuke- Kakashi Hatake!

Kakashi- We are outgunned!

Outmanned!

Ensemble- What?

Kakashi- Outnumbered!

Out-planned!

Ensemble- What?

Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!

Kakashi- We gotta make an all out stand

Ayo, I'm gonna need a

right-hand man.

Ensemble- Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!

Kakashi- Can I be real a second?

For just a millisecond?

Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?

Now I'm the model of a modern major general

The venerated shinobi veteran whose men are all

Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal

Writin' letters to relatives

Embellishin' my elegance and eloquence

But the elephant is in the room

The truth is in ya face when ya hear the Mist paper bombs go…

Ensemble- Boom!

Kakashi- Any hope of success is fleeting

How can I keep leading when the people I'm

Leading keep retreating?

We put a stop to the bleeding as the Mist take Tenko

Knight takes rook, but look

We are outgunned!

Outmanned!

Ensemble- What?

Kakashi- Outnumbered!

Out-planned!

Ensemble- What?

Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!

Kakashi- We gotta make an all out stand

Ayo, I'm gonna need a

right-hand man.

Ensemble- Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!

Kakashi- Incoming!

Naruto- They're battering down the Battery check the damages

Kiba- Rah!

Naruto- We gotta stop 'em and rob 'em of their advantages

Kiba- Rah!

Naruto- Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us

Naruto won't abandon ship

Yo, let's steal their paper bombs

Kiba- Shh-boom!

Company- Boom!

Kakashi- Go the bombs, watch the blood and the shit spray and…

Company- Boom!

Kakashi- Go the bombs, we're abandonin' Oni Lake and…

Company- Boom!

Kakashi- There's another ship and…

Company- Boom!

Kakashi- We just lost the southern tip and…

Company- Boom!

Kakashi- We gotta run to Sekai quick, we can't afford another slip

Stars and horses giddyup

decide to divvy up

My forces, they're skittish as the Mist cut the city up

This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny

I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:

Are these the men with which I am to defend the Land of Fire?

We ride at midnight, Konoha in the distance

I cannot be everywhere at once, people

I'm in dire need of assistance…

Sasuke- Your excellency, sir!

Kakashi- Who are you?

Sasuke- Sasuke Uchiha, sir?

Permission to state my case?

Kakashi- As you were

Sasuke- Sir

I was a captain under General Hayate

Until he caught a kunai in the neck in the Valley of the End

And well, in summary

I think that I could be of some assistance

I admire how you keep firing on the Mist

From a distance

Kakashi- Huh

Sasuke- I have some questions, a couple of suggestions

on how to fight instead of fleeing west

Kakashi- Yes?

Sasuke- Well-

Naruto- Your excellency, you wanted to see me?

Kakashi- Naruto, come in, have you met Sasuke?

Naruto- Yes, sir

Naruto/Sasuke- We keep meeting

Sasuke- As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out

Kakashi- Sasuke?

Sasuke- Sir?

Kakashi- Close the door on your way out

Naruto- Have I done something wrong, sir?

Kakashi- On the contrary

I called you here because our odds are beyond scary

Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh

Naruto- Sir?

Kakashi- Naruto, how come no one can get you on their staff?

Naruto- Sir!

Kakashi- Don't get me wrong, you're a young man, of great renown

I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown

Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi wanted to hire you...

Naruto- To be their Secretary? I don't think so

Kakashi- Why're you upset?

Naruto- I'm not—

Kakashi- It's alright, you want to fight, you've got a hunger

I was just like you when I was younger

Head full of fantasies of dyin' like a martyr?

Naruto- Yes

Kakashi- Dying is easy, young man. Living is harder

Naruto- Why are you telling me this?

Kakashi- I'm being honest

I'm working with a third of what our Congress has promised

We are a powder keg about to explode

I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?

Company- I am not throwin' away my shot!

I am not throwin' away my shot!

Ayo, I'm just like my country, I'm young

Scrappy and hungry!

Naruto- I am not throwing away my shot!

Kakashi- Son

Kakashi/Company-We are outgunned, outmanned!

Naruto- You need all the help you can get

I have some friends. Gaara, Kiba

And Sai Yamanaka, okay, what else?

Kakashi/Company- Outnumbered, outplanned!

Naruto- We'll need some spies on the inside

Some Mizukage's men who might let some things slide

Naruto- I'll write to Congress

Company- Boom!

Naruto- and tell 'em we need

Sakura/Hinata/Hanabi- Whoa, whoa, whoa…

Naruto- supplies, you rally

the guys, master the

element of surprise

Sakura/Hinata/Hanabi- Whoa, whoa, whoa…

Naruto- Chicka-boom!

I'll rise above my

station, organize

your information, 'til

we rise to the occasion

Sakura/Hinata/Hanabi- Whoa, whoa, whoa…

Naruto- of our new nation. Sir!

Ensemble- Here comes the General!

Gaara/Sai/Kiba- What?

Naruto- Rise up!

Ensemble- Here comes the General!

Gaara/Sai/Kiba- What?

Naruto- Rise up!

Hyuga Sisters- Rise up!

Ensemble- Here comes the General!

Naruto- Rise up!

Company- Here comes the General!

Naruto- What?

Kakashi- And his right hand man!

Company- Boom!


	10. A Winter's Ball

Sasuke- How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore

Go on and on

Grow into more of a phenomenon?

Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother

Be seated at the right hand of the father

Kakashi hires Naruto right on sight

But Naruto still wants to fight, not write

Now Naruto's skill with a quill is undeniable

But what do we have in common? We're

Reliable with the

Men- Ladies!

Sasuke- There are so many to deflower!

Men- Ladies!

Sasuke- Looks! Proximity to power

Men- Ladies!

Sasuke- They delighted and distracted him

Anko Hatake named her feral tomcat after him!

Naruto- That's true

Company- 1780

Sasuke- A winter's ball

And the Hyuga Sisters are the envy of all

Yo, if you can marry a sister, you're rich, son

Naruto- Is it a question of if, Sasuke, or which one?

Naruto/Sasuke-Hey

Hey

Hey

Hey

Hey

Hey

Hey

Hey


	11. Helpless

Naruto/Sasuke/Gaara- Hey

Hey

Hey hey

Naruto/Sasuke/Gaara/Women- Hey hey hey hey

Hinata (Women)- Ohh, I do I do I do I ( Hey hey hey hey)

Dooo! Hey! (Hey hey hey hey)

Ohh, I do I do I do I ( Hey hey hey hey)

Dooo! Boy you got me ( Hey hey hey)

Hinata/Women- Helpless!

Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm helpless!

Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em

Hinata- I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight

We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night

Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room

Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"

Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom

Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume

Hinata/Women- Ride to the rhythm as we wine and dine

Hinata- Grab my sister, and whisper,

"Yo, this one's mine."

Women- Oooh

Hinata (Women)- My sister made her way across

the room to you (Oooh)

And I got nervous,

thinking "What's she gonna do?" (Oooh)

She grabbed you by the arm,

I'm thinkin' "I'm through" ( Oooh)

Then you look back at me

and suddenly I'm Helpless! (Helpless!)

Oh, look at those eyes ( Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit)

Oh! ( I'm)

Yeah, I'm (Helpless!)

Helpless, I know (Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em)

( I'm helpless!)

I'm so into you (Look into your eyes)

I am so into you (And the sky's the limit I'm helpless!)

I know I'm down for the count (Down for the count)

And I'm drownin' in 'em (And I'm drownin' in 'em)

Naruto- Where are you taking me?

Sakura- I'm about to change your life

Naruto- Then by all means, lead the way

Hinata- Hinata Hyuga. It's a pleasure to meet you

Naruto- Hyuga?

Sakura- My sister

Hinata- Thank you for all your service

Naruto- If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it

Sakura- I'll leave you to it

Hinata/Women- One week later

Hinata- I'm writin' a letter nightly

Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me

Laughin' at my sister, cuz she wants to form a harem

Sakura- I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him

Hinata (Women)- Ha!

Two weeks later

In the living room stressin' (Stressin')

My father's stone-faced

While you're asking for his blessin' ( Blessin')

I'm dying inside,

As You wine and dine

And I'm tryin' not to cry

'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do (Oooh)

My father makes his way across the room to you

I panic for a second, thinking

"we're through" (Oooh)

But then he shakes your hand and says

"Be true" (Oooh)

Helpless! (Helpless! Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit I'm)

Helpless! (Helpless!)

Hoo! ( Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em I'm helpless!)

That boy is mine

That boy is mine! ( Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit I'm)

Helpless! Helpless! (Helpless!)

Down for the count (Down for the count)

And I'm drownin' in em ( And I'm drownin' in em)

Naruto- Hinata, I don't have a dollar to my name

An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame

All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain

A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain

Insane, your family brings out a different side of me

Hanabi confides in me, Sakura tried to take a bite of me

No stress, my love for you is never in doubt

We'll get a little place in Sekai and we'll figure it out

I've been livin' without a family since I was a child

My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild

But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real

And long as I'm alive, Hinata, swear to God

You'll never feel so…

Women- Helpless!

Hinata- I do I do I do I do!

Naruto- Hinata…

Women- Helpless!

Hinata- I do I do I do I do!

Naruto- I've never felt so—

Women- Helpless!

Hinata- Hey, yeah, yeah!

Hinata (Women)- (Down for the count)

I'm down for the count (And I'm drownin' in 'em)

I'm—

Naruto (Women)- My life is gon' be fine cuz (Helpless!)

Hinata's in it.

Hinata (Women)- I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm (Helpless! Down for the count)

…drownin' in 'em. ( And I'm drownin' in 'em.)

 _ **((Wedding march plays))**_

Women- In Konoha, you can be a new man…

In Konoha, you can be a new man…

In Konoha, you can be a new man…

Hinata- Helpless


	12. Satisfied

Gaara- Alright, alright.

That's what I'm talkin' about! Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor, Sakura Hyuga!

Sakura (Men)- A toast to the groom! (To the groom! To the groom! To the groom!)

Sakura (Women) ((Men))- To the bride! (To the bride!) (( To the bride! To the bride!)) (To the bride!)

From your sister, ((Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!)) (Sakura!)

Who is always by your side ((By your side!)) (By your side!)

To your union, ((To the union!)) (To the union!) ((To the revolution!)) (To the revolution!)

And the hope that you provide ((You provide! You provide!)) (You provide!)

May you always…

Naruto/Men- Always–

Sakura- be satisfied.

Naruto/Men- Rewind–

Sakura- I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days.

I remember those shinobi boys tripping over themselves to win our praise.

I remember that dreamlike candlelight like a dream that you can't quite place,

but Naruto, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face.

I have never been the same, Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame,

And when you said "Hi," I forgot my dang name, set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame,

Company- This is not a game…

Naruto- You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied.

Sakura- I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself.

Naruto- You're like me. I'm never satisfied.

Sakura- Is that right?

Naruto- I have never been satisfied.

Sakura- My name is Sakura Hyuga.

Naruto- Uzumaki Naruto,

Sakura-Where's your fam'ly from?

Naruto- Unimportant. There's a million things I haven't done but just you wait, just you wait…

Sakura- So so so— so this is what it feels like to match wits with someone at your level!

What the hell is the catch? It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light,

it's the Raikage with his lightning release!You see it, right? The conversation lasted two minutes,

maybe three minutes, ev'rything we said in total agreement, it's a dream and it's a bit of a dance,

a bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance. He's a bit of a flirt, but I'm 'a give it a chance.

I asked about his fam'ly, did you see his answer? His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?

He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants.

Handsome, boy, does he know it! Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!

I wanna take him far away from this place, then I turn and see my sister's face and she is…

Hinata- Helpless…

Sakura- And I know she is…

Hinata- Helpless…

Sakura- And her eyes are just…

Hinata- Helpless…

Sakura- And I realize

Sakura/Company- Three fundamental truths at the exact same time…

Naruto- Where are you taking me?

Sakura- I'm about to change your life.

Naruto- Then by all means, lead the way.

Company- Number one!

Sakura- I'm a girl in a world in which my only job is to marry rich.

My father has no sons so I'm the one who has to social climb for one,

so I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in the Hidden Leaf's insidious,

Naruto is penniless, Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less.

Hinata- Hinata Hyuga. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Naruto- Hyuga?

Sakura- My sister.

Company- Number two!

Sakura- He's after me cuz I'm a Hyuga sister. That elevates his status, I'd have to be naïve to set that aside,

maybe that is why I introduce him to Hinata, now that's his bride.

Nice going, Sakura, he was right, You will never be satisfied.

Hinata- Thank you for all your service.

Naruto- If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.

Sakura- I'll leave you to it.

Company- Number three!

Sakura- I know my sister like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind.

If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned, he'd be mine. She would say, "I'm fine"

Sakura/Company- She'd be lying.

Sakura- But when I fantasize at night it's Naruto's eyes,

as I romanticize what might have been if I hadn't sized him up so quickly.

At least my dear Hinata's his wife; at least I keep his eyes in my life…

Sakura/Men- To the groom! To the groom! To the groom!

Sakura- To the bride!

Women- To the bride! To the bride! To the bride!

Sakura- From your sister,

Hinata/Women- Sakura! Sakura!

Sakura- who is always by your side.

Women- By your side.

By your side.

Sakura- To your union,

Company- To the union! To the union! To the revolution!

To the revolution!

Sakura- and the hope that you provide.

Company- You provide! You provide! You provide!

Sakura- May you always

Naruto/Men- Always– Always-

Sakura- be satisfied.

Men- Be satisfied.

Women- Be satisfied.

Sakura- And I know

She'll be happy as his bride.

And I know he will never be satisfied. I will never be satisfied.


	13. The Story of Tonight (Reprise)

Gaara- I may not live to see our glory!

Sai/Kiba- I may not live to see our glory!

Gaara- But I've seen wonders great and small.

Sai/Kiba- I've seen wonders great and small.

Gaara- Cuz if the fox kid can get married,

Sai/Kiba- If Naruto can get married-

Gaara- There's hope for our ass, after all!

Sai- Raise a glass to freedom.

Gaara/Kiba- Hey!

Something you will never see again!

Kiba- No matter what she tells you.

Sai- Let's have another round tonight!

Gaara- Raise a glass to the four of us!

Sai/Naruto- Ho!

Kiba- To the newly not poor of us!

Gaara/Sai/Kiba- Woo!

Sai- We'll tell the story of tonight.

Gaara- Let's have another round-

Naruto- Well, if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke- Sir!

Naruto- I didn't think you would make it.

Sasuke- To be sure.

Sai/Kiba- Sasuke!

Sasuke- I came to say congratulations.

Kiba- Spit a verse, Sasuke!

Sasuke- I see the whole gang is here.

Sai- You are the worst, Sasuke!

Naruto- Ignore them. Congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel.

I wish I had your command instead of manning Kakashi's journal.

Sasuke- No, you don't.

Naruto- Yes, I do.

Sasuke- Now, be sensible.

From what I hear, you've made yourself indispensable.

Gaara- Well, well, I heard

You've got a special someone on the side, Sasuke.

Naruto- Is that so?

Gaara- What are you tryin' to hide, Sasuke?

Sasuke- I should go.

Naruto- No, these guys should go.

Sai- What?

Gaara- No!

Naruto- Leave us alone.

Kiba- Man…

Naruto- It's alright, Sasuke.

I wish you'd brought this girl with you tonight, Sasuke.

Sasuke- You're very kind, but I'm afraid it's unlawful, sir.

Naruto- What do you mean?

Sasuke- She's married.

Naruto- I see…

Sasuke- She's married to a Mist ninja.

Naruto- Oh shit...

Sasuke- Congrats again, Naruto. Smile more.

I'll see you on the other side of the war.

Naruto- I will never understand you.

If you love this woman, go get her!

What are you waiting for?

Sasuke- I'll see you on the other side of the war.

Naruto- I'll see you on the other side of the war.


	14. Wait for It

Sasuke- Ino writes me a letter ev'ry day.

I'm keeping her bed warm while her husband is away.

He's on the Mist side of Nikko.

He's tryin' to keep the colonies in line.

He can keep all of Nikko.

Ino, she's mine.

Love doesn't discriminate

between the sinners

and the saints,

it takes and it takes and it takes

and we keep loving anyway.

We laugh and we cry

and we break

and we make our mistakes.

And if there's a reason I'm by her side

when so many have tried

then I'm willing to wait for it.

I'm willing to wait for it.

My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher,

Men- Preacher

Preacher

Preacher

Sasuke- But there are things that the homilies and hymns won't teach ya.

Men- Teach ya

Teach ya

Teach ya

Sasuke- My mother was a genius

Women- Genius

Sasuke- My father commanded respect.

Men- Respect

Respect

Sasuke- When they died they left no instructions.

Just a legacy to protect.

Sasuke/Ensemble- Death doesn't discriminate

Between the sinners and the saints,

it takes and it takes and it takes

and we keep living anyway.

We rise and we fall

and we break

and we make our mistakes.

And if there's a reason I'm still alive

when everyone who loves me has died

I'm willing to wait for it.

I'm willing to wait for it.

Wait for it.

Ensemble- Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for it

Sasuke- I am the one thing in life I can control

Ensemble- Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for it

Sasuke- I am inimitable

I am an original

Ensemble- Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for it

Sasuke- I'm not falling behind or running late

Ensemble- Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for it

Sasuke- I'm not standing still,

I am lying in wait

Ensemble- Wait

Wait

Wait

Sasuke- Naruto faces an endless uphill climb

Ensemble- Climb

Climb

Climb

Sasuke- He has something to prove

He has nothing to lose

Ensemble- Lose

Lose

Lose

Lose

Sasuke- Naruto's pace is relentless

he wastes no time

Ensemble- Time

Time

Time

Sasuke- What is it like in his shoes?

Naruto doesn't hesitate.

He exhibits no restraint.

He takes and he takes and he takes

and he keeps winning anyway.

He changes the game.

He plays and he raises the stakes.

And if there's a reason

he seems to thrive when so few survive,

then God dammit

I'm willing to wait for it.

Sasuke/Company- I'm willing to wait for it.

Wait for it

Wait for...

I'm willing to-

Life doesn't discriminate

between the sinners and the saints

it takes and it takes and it takes

and we keep living anyway,

we rise and we fall and we break

and we make our mistakes

and if there's a reason

I'm still alive

when so many have died,

then I'm willing' to-

Sasuke- Wait for it...

Women- Wait for it...

Men- Wait for it...

Sasuke- Wait for it...

Women- Wait for it...

Men- Wait for it...

Women- Wait for it...

Men- Wait for it...

Women- Wait for it...

Men- Wait…


	15. Stay Alive

Hinata- Stay alive…

Hinata/Women- Stay alive…

Naruto- I have never seen the General so despondent

I have taken over writing all his correspondence

The tribunal writes, "Kakashi, attack the Mist's forces."

I shoot back, we have resorted to eating our horses

Local merchants deny us equipment, assistance

They only take Mist money, so sing a song of sixpence

Kakashi- The cavalry's not coming

Naruto- Sir!

Kakashi- Naruto, listen. There's only one way for us to win this

Provoke outrage, outright

Naruto- That's right

Kakashi- Don't engage, strike by night

Remain relentless 'til their troops take flight

Naruto- Make it impossible to justify the cost of the fight

Kakashi- Outrun

Naruto- Outrun

Kakashi- Outlast

Naruto- Outlast

Kakashi- Hit 'em quick, get out fast

Naruto- Chick-a-plao!

Kakashi- Stay alive 'til this horror show is past

We're gonna fly a lot of flags half-mast

Naruto/Gaara/Sai- Raise a glass!

Kiba- I go back to Konoha and my apprenticeship

Sai- I ask for Sand aid, I pray that Suna's sent a ship

Gaara- I stay at work with Naruto

We write essays against slavery

And every day's a test of our camaraderie

And bravery

Naruto- We cut supply lines, we steal contraband

We pick and choose our battles and places to take a stand

And ev'ry day

"Sir, entrust me with a command,"

And ev'ry day

Kakashi- No

Naruto- He dismisses me out of hand

Hinata- Stay alive…

Naruto (Gai)- Instead of me

He promotes

Might Gai (Gai)

Makes him second-in-command:

Gai- I'm a General. Whee!

Naruto- Yeah. He's not the choice I would have gone with

Naruto/Gaara/Sai- He shits the bed at the Battle of Toki

Kakashi- Ev'ryone attack!

Gai- Retreat!

Kakashi- Attack!

Gai- Retreat!

Kakashi- What are you doing, Gai? Get back on your feet!

Gai- But there's so many of them!

Kakashi- I'm sorry, is this not your speed?!

Naruto!

Naruto- Ready, sir!

Kakashi- Have Sai take the lead!

Naruto- Yes, sir!

Gaara- A thousand soldiers die in a hundred degree heat

Sai- As we snatch a stalemate from the jaws of defeat

Naruto- Might Gai was left behind

Without a pot to piss in

He started sayin' this to anybody who would listen:

Gai- Kakashi cannot be left alone to his devices

Indecisive, from crisis to crisis

The best thing he can do for the revolution

Is turn n' go back to plantin' tobacco in Mount Kami

Company- Oo!

Kakashi- Don't do a thing. History will prove him wrong

Naruto- But, sir!

Gaara- Strong words from Gai, someone oughta hold him to it

Naruto- I can't disobey direct orders

Gaara- Then I'll do it

Naruto, you're the closest friend I've got

Naruto- Gaara, do not throw away your shot


	16. 10 Duel Commandments

Men- One, two, three, four

Company- Five, six, seven, eight, nine…

Naruto/Sasuke/Gaara/Gai- It's the Ten Duel Commandments

Company- It's the Ten Duel Commandments

Number one!

Gaara- The challenge: demand satisfaction

If they apologize, no need for further action

Company- Number two!

Gaara- If they don't, grab a friend, that's your second

Naruto- Your lieutenant when there's reckoning to be reckoned

Company- Number three!

Gai- Have your seconds meet face to face

Sasuke- Negotiate a peace…

Naruto- Or negotiate a time and place

Sasuke- This is commonplace, 'specially 'tween recruits

Company- Most disputes die, and no one shoots

Number four!

Gaara- If they don't reach a peace, that's alright

Time to practice jutsu with a doctor on site

Naruto- You pay her in advance, you treat her with civility

Sasuke- You have her turn around so he can have deniability

Company- Five!

Gai- Duel before the sun is in the sky

Company- Pick a place to die where it's high and dry

Number six!

Naruto- Leave a note for your next of kin

Tell 'em where you been. Pray that hell or heaven lets you in

Company- Seven!

Gai- Confess your sins. Ready for the moment of adrenaline when you finally face your opponent

Company- Number eight!

Gaara/Naruto/Sasuke/Gai- Your last chance to negotiate

Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight…

Sasuke- Naruto

Naruto- Sasuke Uchiha, sir.

Sasuke- Can we agree that duels are dumb and immature?

Naruto- Sure

But your man has to answer for his words, Sasuke.

Sasuke- With his life? We both know that's absurd, sir

Naruto- Hang on, how many men died because Gai was inexperienced and ruinous?

Sasuke- Okay, so we're doin' this

Company- Number nine!

Naruto- Look 'em in the eye, aim no higher

Summon all the courage you require

Then count

Men- One two three four

Company- Five six seven eight nine

Naruto/Sasuke- Number

Company- Ten paces!

Naruto/Sasuke- Fire!


	17. Meet Me Inside

Naruto- Gai, do you yield?

Sasuke- You got him in the side!

Yes, he yields!

Gaara- I'm satisfied

Sasuke- Yo, we gotta clear the field!

Naruto- Go! We won

Company- Here comes the General!

Sasuke- This should be fun

Kakashi- What is the meaning of this? Sasuke, get a medic for the General

Sasuke- Yes, sir

Kakashi- Gai, you will never agree with me

But believe me, these young men don't speak for me

Thank you for your service

Sasuke- Let's go

Kakashi- Naruto!

Naruto- Sir!

Kakashi- Meet me inside

Company- Meet him inside! Meet him inside!

Meet him inside, meet him, meet him inside!

Kakashi- Son—

Naruto- Don't call me son

Kakashi- This war is hard enough

Without infighting

Naruto- Gai called you out. We called his bluff

Kakashi- You solve nothing, you aggravate our allies of the Lord

Naruto- You're absolutely right, Gaara should've got him in the mouth

That would've shut him up

Kakashi- Son

Naruto- I'm notcha son

Kakashi- Watch your tone

I am not a maiden in need of defending, I am grown

Naruto- Might Gai, Obito Uchiha

These men take your name and they rake it

Through the mud

Kakashi- My name's been through a lot, I can take it

Naruto- Well, I don't have your name. I don't have your titles

I don't have your land

But, if you

Kakashi- No

Naruto- If you gave me command of a battalion, a group of men to lead,

I could fly above my station after the war

Kakashi- Or you could die and we need you alive

Naruto- I'm more than willing to die

Kakashi- Your wife needs you alive, son, I need you alive

Naruto- Call me son one more time

Kakashi- Go home, Naruto

That's an order from your commander

Naruto- Sir

Kakashi- Go. Home.


	18. That Would be Enough

Hinata- Look around, look around at how lucky we are

To be alive right now

Look around, look around…

Naruto- How long have you known?

Hinata- A month or so

Naruto- Hinata, you should have told me

Hinata- I wrote to the General a month ago

Naruto- No

Hinata- I begged him to send you home

Naruto- You should have told me

Hinata (Naruto)- I knew you'd fight

Until the war was won (The war's not Done)

But you deserve a chance to meet your son

Look around, look around at how lucky we are

To be alive right now

Naruto- Will you relish being a poor man's wife

Unable to provide for your life?

Hinata- I relish being your wife

Look around, look around…

Look at where you are

Look at where you started

The fact that you're alive is a miracle

Just stay alive, that would be enough

And if this child

Shares a fraction of your smile

Or a fragment of your mind, look out world!

That would be enough

I don't pretend to know

The challenges you're facing

The worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind

But I'm not afraid

I know who I married

So long as you come home at the end of the day

That would be enough

We don't need a legacy

We don't need money

If I could grant you peace of mind

If you could let me inside your heart…

Oh, let me be a part of the narrative

In the story they will write someday

Let this moment be the first chapter:

Where you decide to stay

And I could be enough

And we could be enough

That would be enough


End file.
